


Signs

by duh_i_read (duh_i_write)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dru follows the signs to find her knight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signs

Drusilla stilled, watching as the man cut  
razor quick between her and Daddy, the merest  
brush of his fingers against the back of her hand.

A sign. This man was to be her moonlit knight.  
She would hold him in hand, an ivory piece crafted  
just for her, waiting, ready to take on the queen.  
Turning from her family, Drusilla drifting after him,  
drawn by the glimmer of his pain. Tears like diamonds  
on his cheek, she wanted to break

her teeth on the taste of him, press him close  
so she could hear the ocean

rushing under his skin. 


End file.
